Recuerdos
by Bloom Malfoy Dominium Prince
Summary: Universo Alterno.La vida de todos cambio despues de la Guerra, e incluso la vida de Bloom, perdio la confianza por un error que los salvo y ahora es una traidora. Mejor vean los recuerdos que ella tiene de su colegio y su vida hasta ahora. 1992-2017. Capitulo 6: muerte recien editado. Adelantos en cada capitulo de nueva historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Buena aqui esta la historia de Harry Potter y Winx Club, que planee. Solo una aclaracion, cambie un poco a Bloom, su apariencia pero en el fondo y aunque aparente otra cosa sigue siendo la misma chica valerosa y tambien cambie en si a los demas personajes, ya sea en apariencia o en su actitud. Espero les guste**

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SINO A J.K. ROWLING Y A IGINIO STRAFFI, YO SOLO LOS USO PARA MI DIVERSION._  
**

* * *

_**NUEVA VIDA**  
_

_"La Guerra siempre deja secuelas, tanto fisicas como emocionales y con grandes perdidas ya sean materiales o personales, si en la Primera Guerra Magica murieron miles de magos y brujas, en la Segunda fue quizas lo mismo, ni siquiera los magos sangrepura salian como si nada hubiera pasado,por ejemplo, los Malfoy perdieron su respeto ante la sociedad y todo causado por el mismo patriarca, Lucius Malfoy, que cuando se dio cuenta de que pertenecer a los mortifagos no era solo un juego, fue demasiado tarde, si el los traicionaba, la vida de su esposa y su hijo corrian peligro, pero no quiso entender al final y crio al pequeño Draco para que pensara lo mismo que el y fuera igual a el, mientras en si Narcissa apoyaba a su esposo pero no compartia las misma ideas sobre el futuro de su hijo.  
_

_Los Dominium, una familia sangrepura de alto prestigio ante la sociedad al igual que los Malfoy, tambien eran como ellos, Orion Dominium, uno de los principales seguidores de Lord Voldemort, y su esposa Adilen Dominium, compartia los mismos intereses pero no deseaba tener la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, ambos tambien estuvieron de acuerdo en inducir a sus tres hijos en las Artes Oscuras, Darien Alexander Dominium, de 24 años, y fue el mas influenciado pero el se dio cuenta antes del error y solo se mantuvo ahi por proteccion a sus hermanas menores, Dapnhe Andromeda Dominium, de 19 años, estuvo ahi por obligacion de sus padres para servir a Voldemort cuando necesitara algo, se encargaba de vigilar el ministerio junto con Yaxley y Bloom Cassiopeia Dominium, con 16 años cumplidos estuvo ahi para proteger a su madre y a sus hermanos mayores, cosa que fue muy valiente de su parte, aparte quiso proteger a Narcissa y a Draco Malfoy, el mejor amigo que tuvo en su vida, las pequeñas Dominium se criaron en la Mansion Malfoy cuando estaban en Hogwarts y sus padres las dejaron de lado, al irse del Londres magico a Paris. Tambien Adilen habia perdido a su primo, Severus Snape y eso la puso muy triste, e incluso para sus hijos, el habia sido el pariente mas cercano en años con el que habian convivido y eso hizo mas dolorosa la perdida.  
_

_Ambas familias al terminar la guerra fueron tachados de traidores, y los mas jovenes se dedicaron a limpiar su apellido y afrontar las consecuencias que esta trajera.  
_

_Para los Weasley, en la primera guerra habian perdido a muchos familiares, pero en la segunda quizas perdieron a su propio hijo y hermano, a Fred Weasley, para muchos fue muy duro, pero quizas mas para su gemelo George, mas cuando su hijo nacio fue llamado en su honor, era la replica de su tio. Hermione se convirtio en parte de la familia al casarse con Ron, ella quizas habia cometido errores pero busco a sus padres para remediarlos y se volvieron en parte de la familia Weasley-Granger, mientras que Harry se caso con Ginny la menor, su amor de Hogwarts perduro hasta que se casaron y tuvieron a sus 3 hijos: James, Albus y Lily._

_Bloom, quizas fue la que mas cambio, dejo de ser la niña ingenua que habia entrado en Hogwarts y pensaba que siempre tendria a su mejor amigo a su lado, descubrio amigos leales aun siendo una slytherin, tal como Blaise, Theodore y Draco, perdio a casi todos los que hizo en su epoca de estudiante: Skyler (Sky, su primer novio), Stella, su "mejor amiga", Brandon, Musa, Riven, Layla, Tecna, Timmy y Nabu. Solo dos confiaron en ella despues de la guerra, Flora y Helio, dos valerosos ravenclaws, claro que gano una amiga, mientras trabajaba en el ministerio y en su ultimo año de Hogwarts cuando la tacharon de traidora y logro hacerse amiga de Hermione Granger aun siendo slytherin y gryffindor, hasta ser muy cercanas, ambas consolidaron su amistad trabajando juntas en el ministerio y se mudaron juntas cuando ella se fue de casa de los Malfoy al terminar sus estudios. Fue bastante sorprendente que la chica siendo rica y teniendo lujos supiera cocinar e hiciera las labores domesticas, siempre habia sido muy sencilla en cuanto a ser ella misma.  
_

_A los 20 años, ella se fue a Japon, a la boda de Darien, tomando unas vacaciones de sus labores y de su vida, hacia unos meses atras se habia reencontrado con Draco y los sentimientos que habia sentido por el antes aun estaban ahi haciendose notar cada vez que salian, y cuando creyo tener algo con el, Pansy Parkinson volvio a su vida, destrozandole el corazon de nuevo al igual que aquella vez en el colegio y se intento alejar de el aun cuando esto la hacia sufrir, y recibio mas de una nota del rubio y siguio ignorandolas. Cuando llego la invitacion de boda de su hermano, no dudo ni un segundo en acudir y pidio unos meses libres para ayudar a su futura cuñada y a su hermano en todos los preparativos. Mas no conto con que el fuera a preguntar por ella y le dijeran que habia salido de vacaciones y a la unica persona que le conto fue la misma Hermione Granger y a la semana a el le llegara una invitacion de parte de Darien, al ser un amigo cercano del mismo, y eso lo hizo pensar en los sentimientos hacia la rubia, el enamoramiento de ella que tuvo en Hogwarts y ahora lo sentia mucho mas y no podia esperar a que fuese la boda, no podia esperar a verla.  
_

_Su reencuentro fue de lo mas romantico, ella no sabia que el asistiria por lo que fue una total sorpresa, siendo una dama de honor, el cabello rubio en bucles perfectamente hechos, sus ojos resaltados de una manera elegante pero muy natural y con un largo vestido con escote en "V" en color verde esmeralda con unos altos tacones plateados y la joyeria con motivos verdes, una slytherin en toda la palabra, en si ella resaltaba de todas las damas, ruborizandose cuando sus ojos se encontraron y volteando la mirada.  
_

_Cuando la boda acabo, ambos se reunieron, ella comportandose como una adolescente y el como un claro y perfecto caballero, ambos comenzaron a platicar, hasta que el la saco a bailar y por fin ambos se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos del uno hacia el otro y ahi comenzaron una relacion quiza mas duradera de lo ocurrido en su etapa de colegio y mas sincera entre ambos, cuando ya no habia nada que ocultar, ella sabia que a el le molestaba que le llamaran mortifago por solo estar del lado contrario y tener la marca tenebrosa, no sabian porque lo habian hecho, mas bien lo habian obligado, ni a ella le gustaba ser llamada traidora, por segun muchos, ser la sobrina del profesor Snape y ser la hija de un mortifago y haber escapado antes de que asesinaran a Dumbledore y por algunas cosas que para ella eso no le importaba, tenia a su familia completa, a sus amigos y a un novio al cual amaba mucho. Simplemente se dijo: "Toma las cosas de quien venga". Estuvieron unos dos años saliendo hasta que Draco le pidio matrimonio y ella acepto felizmente, quiza su compromiso tuvo cierta fama, sabiendo que ambos limpiaron el nombre de su familia, aunque esto no sorprendio mucho a la familia de ambos, sus madres decian que era obvio que desde niños terminarian fin despues de un años ambos se casaron en un ceremonia un poco privada, con Harry y Ginny, Ron y Hermione, Blaise casado con una bruja italiana llamada Adilene, Luna y Theodore y las familias de ambos, mostrando la felicidad que ambos sentian.  
_

_Ambos eran muy felices aunque decidieron que aun no era tiempo de tener hijos, por eso despues de tres años llego su hijo mayor, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Dominium y a los dos años nacio la pequeña princesa, Lyra Cassiopeia Malfoy Dominium. Ambos identicos a sus padres: Cassiopeia era identica a Bloom con sus rizos rubios platinos y unos hermosos ojos grises identicos a los de su padre con una piel blanca como la porcelana y mejillas sonrojadas, mientras Scorpius era identico a Draco con el cabello rubio platino y la piel palida mientras los ojos del pequeño eran identicos a los de su madre, un perfecto azul grisaceo y claro que orgullosos de ser unos dignos Malfoy, sabiendo siempre lo que implicaba su pasado, malas decisiones, errores graves y en si muchas personas que se quejaban de ellos por las actitudes que tomaban en ese tiempo, cosa que hoy ya era muy diferente siendo que ahora eso ya no importaba, aun seguian siendo una familia sangrepura pero les dejo de interesar algo acerca de eso, si sus hijos eran feliz, que lo fueran aunque fuese un hijo de muggles."_

_Termino la mujer de hablar mientras los dos pequeños la veian y escuchaban con atencion todo lo que dijera sin percatarse de la presencia de su marido sonriendo al oir la historia.  
_

_-Bueno chicos, ya va ser hora de cenar, vayan a cambiarse y bajen-dijo en tono gentil y con una sonrisa  
_

_-Si mama-dijeron ambos antes de salir corriendo no sin antes saludar a su padre  
_

_La mujer sonrio calidamente a su marido antes de pararse a saludarlo  
_

_-Cariño, esa historia-murmuro besandola antes  
_

_-Me pidieron que se las contara-contesto-y como no tenia nada que hacer, los entretuve, extrañare oirlos cuando esten estudiando en Hogwarts  
_

_-Si, sus risas y escandalos corriendo de los abuelos-rio abrazandola- sera muy diferente la casa sin ellos  
_

_-Pero al menos volveran en vacaciones-murmuro contra el pecho del hombre- espero que no se metan en problemas o peleas con otros estudiantes como tu lo hacias en Hogwarts  
_

_-Eso, si que no lo aseguro-dijo con una sonrisa- todo Malfoy es un mundo y siguen sus propias reglas  
_

_Bloom solo rio, eso era cierto, el solo las rompia para llamar la atencion y no aburrirse en el colegio aunque si a veces se la pasaba de mal en peor.  
_

_-Hay que adelantarnos al comedor, Scorpius y Cassiopeia no tardaran en bajar-dijo Draco ofreciendo su brazo.  
_

_Entonces ella del brazo de su ahora esposo, camino hasta el comedor mientras sus 2 pequeños angeles corrian alegremente hacia el comedor.  
_

_Quien decia que si una persona cometia un error, este seria traspasado a sus hijos, ellos eran el claro ejemplo de que eso era una mentira, quizas ellos se hubieron equivocado cuando eran jovenes pero los rectificaron.  
_

_"Me uni a las filas de Lord Voldemort para proteger a todos mis seres queridos y al amor de mi vida y mejor amigo. Ahora soy considerada una traidora y no me arrepiento de los que hice."  
_

_Bloom Malfoy, de soltera Dominium.  
_

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el primer ca****pitulo, espero les guste, aun no tengo definido el numero de capitulos que vayan a ser pero intentare adelantarle lo maximo antes de entrar a la prepa, porque dudo que actualice hasta diciembre.**_  
_

**Atte. Sailor Sparxs  
**

**Proximo capitulo: Ideales  
**

**Nota: el proximo capitulo esta casi listo, solo que le dare unas cuantas modificaciones.  
**

**ADIOS!  
**


	2. Ideales

**IDEALES**

_A pesar de ser una slytherin sus ideales siempre han sido muy apegados a la justicia, mas cuando prometio a Narcissa junto con su tio Severus proteger a Draco ante la mision que el señor tenebroso le habia asignado pero jamas penso que pudiese ocurrir esto, huir como una vil cobarde no era lo que penso.  
_

_Ella era la unica que podia ciertamente con Bellatrix, Narcissa le habia dicho que no me doblegara ante lo que ella le ordenara o dijiera porque sino nunca podria ganarle en algo. Por eso mientras Snape y Draco estaban con Dumbledore ella estaba abajo vigilando que no llegaran los mortifagos a la torre, de repente le llego un patronus de una cierva, era su tio Snape:" puedes dejarlos entrar", alcanzo a oir antes de que se desvaneciera y justo a tiempo de que llegaran los demas liderados por Bellatrix.  
_

_-Bloom-dijo con su voz de niña- que pasa  
_

_-Nos estan esperando-dij secamente- han tardado mucho  
_

_Ella se adelanto y ella la siguio como Dumbledore seguia cayendo desde la torre de Astronomia, Draco y Snape estaban tensos hasta que su tio Severus hablo:_

_-Tenemos que irnos, pronto llegaran los profesores-dijo- no nos tienen que descubrir._

_Todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar, Bellatrix subio a una mesa y empezo a tirar todo lo que habia en ella, parecia una niña._

_La rubia iba al lado de Draco, detras de su tio y de los demas mortifagos practicamente huyendo de los habitantes del colegio que los superaban en numero, ella iba practicamente preocupada por su mejor amigo y ex-novio, se conocian de toda la vida y nunca se habia visto tan mal como se vio en este año, cada vez mas decaido y palido, e incluso se veia que no dormia, estaba atormentado y eso era bastante notorio, Pansy siendo su novia no lo noto y apoyo pero ella siendo su amiga se arriesgo a cualquier costo por protegerle y ayudarle, mas no pudo hacer bastante como ella hubiera querido. Jamas penso unirse a las filas del "que-no-debe-ser-nombrado", penso en luchar en su contra para ayudar a salvar a su familia y amigos, pero lo que ella no contaba era que pensaban ahora que se habia ido que era una traidora por irse al bando enemigo cuando en realidad estaba intentando protegerlos, solto un par de lagrimas pero las seco, tenia que ser fuerte por su familia, por ella y por el mismo Draco, aun cuando este no deseaba ayuda alguna pero sabia que en el fondo el solo estaba asustado por su familia, por su madre misma. Se coloco la tunica negra y dio una ultima mirada a su amado colegio y avanzo hasta el traslador que los aparecio en la colina cercana a la oscura mansion Malfoy, que se veia un poco descuidada y bastante tenebrosa, cruzaron la reja y todos bajaron la capa y caminaron hacia dentro de la mansion donde Narcissa los recibio, su mirada se ilumino al ver a Draco y se acerco a el para abrazarle. Mientras tanto Bloom se prometio algo, sacaria a Draco de ese lugar no importara la forma en que lo hiciera pero ella lo haria, lo salvaria aunque eso significara arriesgar su propia vida._

* * *

_Proximo capitulo: Celos y Deseos, dos en un uno.  
_

_Amo ver la faceta de Bloom como una gryffindor siendo una slytherin, cosa muy rara.  
_


	3. Traicion

**TRAICION**

_Nunca penso en volver a Hogwarts durante la guerra y menos estando del lado del señor Tenebroso, pero al haber ocupado el ministerio los mortifagos y el decreto que lanzaron sobre que todo joven magos o brujas en edad de asistir al colegio tendria que estudiar obligatoriamente en Hogwarts, no hubo manera de no regresar al colegio y ahi estaba en la estacion King Cross, mas especificamente en el anden donde se encontraba el expreso Hogwarts, sentia las miradas de desprecio e indignacion sobre ella, si las miradas matasen, ella ya estaria varios metros bajo tierra. Narcissa le habia dicho que ella y Draco se irian juntos a Hogwarts y se verian antes de que el tren partiese, se levanto y cogio su baul cuando vio al rubio acercarse, con un asentimiento de cabeza se saludaron y caminaron hacia un vagon que estuviese libre, sentian los murmullos preguntandose que hacian mortifagos estudiando en Hogwarts. Hasta que llegaron a su vagon y se sentaron uno frente al otro en total silencio, luego ella se escabullo del vagon para tomar aire y lamentablemente choco con alguien, Sky, su ex-novio, quien venia acompañado de los demas de sus antiguos amigos.  
_

_-Miren, la mortifaga ha vuelto- dijo friamente- una traidora en Hogwarts  
_

_-Yo...-intento hablar pero la interrumpieron  
_

_-Tu, no nos interesas, fuiste nuestra amiga pero ahora no hay vuelta atras-dijo Stella seriamente- eres una mortifaga, ahora haremos lo correcto que es entregarte al ministerio  
_

_-Por si, no lo saben, hacen eso y a los que castigue el ministerio seran a ustedes-dijo una voz fria y seca- estamos protegidos  
_

_-En ese caso, a los dos-dijo Layla rencorosamente- son dos traidores, tanto como para Dumbledore como para Lord Vold...  
_

_-Callate, su nombre no debe ser nombrado- grito Bloom- tengan respeto- su fachada tranquila y serena se fue cuando apuntaron a ambos con las varitas, 6 contra 2.  
_

_-Cobarde- susurraron furiosos- vamonos no valen la pena- susurro una chica de cabello negro azabache y se fueron mientras los rubios se quedaban inmoviles.  
_

_-Bloom, regresemos al vagon- dijo Draco mientras ella asentia y caminaba por enfrente de ella.  
_

_-Gracias-susurro ella mientras lo seguia rapidamente.  
_

_Ambos siguienron caminando hasta llegar al vagon y siguieron en silencio como antes, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Ella sabia que por intentar salvarlos era considerada una traidora, lo que no sabian es que el plan de ella era salvarles, ellos no se habian comportando como ella pensaria que lo hicieran cuando volviera al colegio, cometio el error de no comentarles su plan, pero lo hizo por miedo a que la descubrieran, lo que quiza mas le dolio era que le llamaran cobarde cuando no sabian lo que habia pasado, ver como torturaban a muchos inocentes quienes terminaban convirtiendose en la cena de la serpiente de Lord, ver a sus conocidos siendo tratados como animales, sin tomar en consideracion a su familia. Ella se habia metido en la boca del lobo al ayudar a prejuiciosas personas pero los salvaria sin importarle eso, de eso si estaba segura, lo haria aunque ella muriese en el intento.  
_


	4. Tension y Celos

**Tension y celos**

* * *

_Tension es lo que se respira en el aire cuando alguna de las dos chicas entra a la sala comun de slytherin o al sentarse en la mesa pertenciente a su casa, ellas eran Bloom Dominium y Pansy Parkinson. Bloom es rubia con ojos azules y palida y el cabello en ondas perfectamente hechas y mantenidas, tiene un corazon de oro y es muy leal mientras Pansy es todo lo contrario, morena de ojos castaños y piel blanca, el cabello totalmente lacio, corazon frio pero sabe ser una buena amiga al igual que su contricante. Ambas son slytherin, claro que no comparten los mismos ideales pero tienen algo en comun: Draco Malfoy, Pansy lo conocio al entrar a Hogwarts junto a el en el mismo curso y por eso cree llevarle ventaja a Bloom, ya que ambas estan enamoradas de el, pero lo que ella no sabe es que Bloom le lleva mas ventaja de la que cree a pesar de ser de un curso menor, la rubia lo conoce desde que son niños, exactamente desde que tiene años, hace casi diez años. Draco confia un poco mas en Bloom que en Pansy, aunque esta ultima cree lo contrario.  
_

_Desde que Bloom entro a Hogwarts, se gano la confianza de Blaise y Draco, al apoyarlos en sus decisiones aunque algunas veces terminen mal, pero ella los defiende con el profesor Snape, su tio, cosa que muchos no saben y es un secreto. Quizas sus vidas sean muy diferentes, la otra razon en que le lleva ventaja es que ella vive desde los nueve años con Draco, asi que muchos coincidirian en que son muy cercanos, solo falta ver como ella se preocupa por el y como el sintio celos de su ex-novio, un gryffindor llamado Sky Eracklyon, termino con el despues de que insultara a su mejor amigo, de ahi quedaron como amigos ocasionales, pero la rivalidad entre gryffindor y slytherin acabo y ahora ella lo ignoraba cada vez que la volteaba a ver o le mandaba una nota, Draco le habia roto las notas que le habia mandado en un ataque de celos y eso la habia divertido pero el se habia molestado que mejor no volvieron a sacar el tema._

_Tal vez ese dia fue algo mas notorio todo, era un dia normal como todos, todos estaban cenando tranquilamente y platicando, en la mesa de slytherin, estaban un rubio sentado mientras a un lado tenia a su mejor amiga y al otro tenia a su mejor amigo, comiendo con naturalidad y elegancia, algo comun en los slytherin, claro que estaban siendo vigilados de cerca por su profesor de pociones y el tio de la rubia en espera de algun indicio de algun plan en contra de Potter o alguno en contra de la casa de gryffindor, le habia dado un ultimatum, al siguiente de su casa que cometiera alguna falta seria severamente castigado. Mientras que en su habitacion una morena se estaba arreglando el uniforme, usaba una falda bastante corta, una blusa con escote,medias abajo de la rodilla y zapatos de tacon alto,y no usaba la tunica o el sueter ni la corbata correspondiente a su casa, al salir muchos se le quedaron viendo debido a a la ropa, y otros reian de como se veia. Llego al comedor y camino como si nada hasta su mesa bajo la mirada de muchos alumnos y los profesores incredulos por el aspecto.  
_

_-Que demon...-dijo Bloom aguantandose una carcajada  
_

_-Pansy,wow que te paso-pregunto Draco asombrado  
_

_-No es nada, un simple cambio de imagen-dijo sonriendole al rubio causando los celos de la ojiazul  
_

_-Pues, ese cambio de imagen le costara una detencion señorita Parkinson-hablo Snape detras de ella  
_

_-Profesor Snape-dijo Pansy nerviosa mientras Bloom no se podia aguantar la carcajada junto con Blaise  
_

_-Acompañeme señorita para hablar de su castigo-dijo dandole el paso a la morena  
_

_Ambos salieron del comedor donde salieron y empezaron los murmullos hasta que la cena desaparecio y todos se fueron a sus salas comunes, mientras el par de rubios se fueron a la habitacion de Bloom. Solo cruzaron la puerta y el rubio se recosto en la cama de ella mientras ella solo se sento en la orilla.  
_

_-Snape, si que se molestara- dijo la rubia en tono divertido -y a Pansy le ira bastante mal con su castigo, aunque a ti se te nota que te gusto el cambio  
_

_-Celosa, acaso-pregunto acercandose a ella  
_

_-Porque deberia estarlo-dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona  
_

_-Porque no se si te acuerdes pero tu novio esta celoso de cada hombre que se te acerque-dijo abrazandola por la espalda  
_

_-Me lo acabas de recordar y quien se supone es mi novio-rio un poco antes de que el la besara  
_

_-Aqui esta y sabe que estas celosa de Pansy- dijo antes de volverla a besar.  
_

_-Y si estoy celosa, que pasaria- contraataco separandose de el y parandose de la cama para sentarse en el marco de la ventana  
_

_-Que no me importa-dijo- soy feliz de que seas asi  
_

_Ambos se besaron antes de que alguien tocara la puerta.  
_

_-Bloom, esta Draco contigo-hablo Blaise detras de la puerta  
_

_-Si, pasa-sonrio  
_

_-Los interrumpo- dijo el moreno sonriendo picaramente  
_

_-Sinceramente si-dijo Draco pasando posesivamente sus brazos por la cintura de la rubia  
_

_-Ignoralo-dijo ella  
_

_-Cuidense de que Pansy los encuentre asi y se enfurezca mas de lo que ya esta-dijo el moreno  
_

_Todos rieron ante el ultimo comentario y siguieron platicando hasta que se fueron a dormir. Quizas ser novios en secreto era no muy pratico pero era lo mejor ante la tension entre las chicas y los tiempos para ellos y sobre todo era muy divertido para la rubia por lo que no le dijo nada.  
_


	5. Graduacion

**Graduacion**

_Dos largos años pasaron desde que el Lord habia caido y a todos los estudiantes que habian estado en Hogwarts volvieron a repetir su curso, Bloom y Draco junto con otros slytherin la habian pasado bastante mal al ser tachados de traidores, por suerte el año habia pasado bastante rapido aunque a algunos se le habia hecho eterno, por eso cuando Draco se graduo de Hogwarts, la rubia se habia quedado sola y sin compañia, aunque se esforzo mucho en sus examenes para ser la mejor y lo logro, en todas sus materias habia logrado obtener "extraordinarios" y eso la hacia feliz, aparte aunque su amigo ya no estaba en Hogwarts, se seguian comunicando por cartas cada semana y el estaba feliz de poder acompañar a su madre en la nueva mansion Malfoy recien construida y mas hermosa que la anterior, Lucius lamentablemente habia acabado en Azkaban, se habia intentado excusar diciendo que estaba bajo la "maldicion imperius", pero no le sirvio y se dieron cuenta que habia mentido y a eso le habian añadido todo lo que habia hecho antes y no lo pudieron salvar y estaria ahi por unos cuantos años.  
_

_A los Malfoy quiza les costo mas reponerse siendo que ya solo eran dos, Draco y Narcissa, mientras Bloom habia dicho que seguiria en la mansion hasta terminar sus estudios y reinstalarse en su casa, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de vivir con sus padres cuando a los casi 18 años habia vivido con la familia de su mejor amigo y primer amor casi 11 años y se sentia quizas mas comoda con Narcissa que con su propia madre.  
_

_La slytherin habia logrado hacer unas cuantas amigas, Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley, siendo mas cercana con la ravenclaw, siendo de la misma edad todas, habian establecido una gran amistad a pesar de pertenecer a casas diferentes y la reputacion que ella habia logrado con sus decisiones y siendo hija de un mortifago, las cualidades de una slytherin eran ya de por si escasas en ella aunque tenia una astucia y un gran interes por salvar a sus seres mas queridos sin importar lo que arriesgara si ello era su propia vida.  
_

_Al fin el dia de la graduacion llego, todos los del septimo grado estaban mas que nerviosos y se arreglaban con la mayor precision y estar perfectos, muchas chicas se arreglaban el cabello y colocaban adornos en el. Mientras en una habitacion en las mazmorras de slytherin, la rubia de ojos azules volvia a arreglar su cabello como lo tenia en la antiguedad, se vio en el espejo y vio su aun cabello liso que le recordaba tanto al periodo de oscuridad en el que habia vivido bajo el poder de un estupido mestizo controlador, con una sonrisa pronuncio "finite incantem" y vio como su cabello volvia a ser de un largo y rizado rubio platino que habia tenido durante sus primeros cuatro años escolares. Lo arreglo en perfectos bucles y recogio la mitad de estos con una peineta plateada con esmeraldas y dejo que el resto cayera por su espalda. Se acomodo su uniforme con el sueter verde caracteristico de su casa y su tunica abrochada los dos primeros botones dejando el resto abierta, tomo su varita y despues de maquillarse con delineador y rimel negro, una sombra plateada en sus parpados y un brillo rosa nude en sus labios, salio rapidamente hasta llegar al grupo de su casa y vio a sus dos amigas con sus respectivas casas, todas sonrieron al oir a la directora McGonagall._

_"Bienvenidos padres de familia al termino del ciclo escolar 1992-2000" dijo con una sonrisa "Hoy despedimos a esta generacion de alumnos que cumplieron con las expectativas del colegio". "Aqui estan nuestros valerosos gryffindors, los trabajores hufflepuffs, a los sabios ravenclaws y a nuestros astutos slytherin" avanzaron los alumnos de cada casa caminando con rostros serios, inexpresivos y sonrientes, mientras muchos con expresion neutra.  
_

_La rubia logro ver entre toda la gente a un grupo de personas conocidas, a su familia, a Narcissa y a Draco Malfoy, su mejor amigo vistiendo de negro como era tan comun en el, se veia mas alto de lo que lo recordaba al igual que a Darien, su hermano mayor mucho mas corpulento y maduro desde la ultima vez que lo habia visto y despues dirigio su mirada hasta su hemana, su cara habia cambiado, se veia mas alegre y feliz que antes, sus padres sonreian orgullosos al igual que Narcissa, volvio a dirigir su mirada a Draco quien le sonreia picaramente haciendola sonrojar, cuando sus miradas chocaron ella rapidamente la aparto visiblemente sonrojada, por suerte la ceremonia paso rapidamente y todos sus conocidos la felicitaron, cuando llego con Draco los demas se alejaron dejandolos hablar solos._

_-Asi que por fin, te graduaste-dijo el rubio sonriendo  
_

_-Claro, dije que lo lograria y lo hice- sonrio orgullosa la chica  
_

_-Entonces, podremos pasar mas tiempo juntos- se acerco a ella- no lo crees  
_

_-Depende de tus horarios-contesto- sabes que volvere con ustedes por unos meses  
_

_-Entonces, estaras para mi todo el dia- murmuro el rubio acercandose mas a ella.  
_

_Draco se acerco a la chica tomandola de la cintura y ella recosto su cabeza en el pecho de el, deleitandose con su olor a menta, mientras el chico recostaba su barbilla en su cabeza, despues el rozo sus labios para luego besar a la chica y sonreir, Bloom paso sus brazos por su cuello y profundizo el beso, estaba feliz, habia cambiado su vida y estaba contenta con su nueva vida,ambos rompieron el beso para despues volverse a besar._

_La chica rio ante la insistencia del chico y despues el la abrazo por la cintura con fuerza, feliz de haberse reencontrado despues de tantos meses sin estar juntos. Ella cerro los ojos aspirando el olor a menta de el mientras el se deleitaba con el olor a vainilla tan caracteristico de ambos, estaban tan felices de estar juntos sin ningun impedimento como habia ocurrido años antes.  
_


	6. Muerte

**Muerte**

_Una perdida familiar es lo peor del mundo y mas aun si es cercano a ti, eso pasaron los herederos Dominium al perder a su tio, el profesor de pociones Severus Snape, de los tres, la menor fue quizas la mas apegada a el, durante mucha parte de su infancia habian pasado tardes juntos al cuidarla a ella y al primogenito de los Malfoy, quizas por eso compartian muchas cosas entre ambos rubios, juntos habian visto tantas cosas que no deberian, vieron a Lucius Malfoy practicando crucios a pequeños animales que corrian en los rincones del amplio jardin oscuro de la mansion Malfoy. Mientras en la casa de ella vieron a Orion Dominium, teniendo reuniones secretas con mortifagos que planeaban el regreso de la misma asociacion para dominar el ministerio pero se encargarian de que ningun mortifago no deseado entrara en su plan, se referian a los tios de Draco, los Lestrange. Luego despues de el regreso del señor tenebroso, cuando regresaron a la mansion Malfoy despues de la muerte de Dumbledore, ellos fueron presenciando las torturas a muggles, a sangre sucias y a mestizos, en incluso se horrorizaban de ver como algunos disfrutaban de ello, en una ocasion Bellatrix y Bloom tuvieron un breve duelo despues de ver como la mortifaga intentaba atacar a su hermana mayor, Dapnhe, hasta que llego Narcissa y las contuvo, sabia que Bellatrix deseaba ver a Bloom muerta ya que parecia que la rubia era la nueva favorita de Lord Voldemort, por que el Lord estaba admirado por la astucia de Bloom al unirse aunque como muchos no estaba de acuerdo en ponerle la marca tenebrosa.  
_

_La ojiazul recordaba como despues de que Harry Potter derrotara a Lord Voldemort, todos buscaban a sus familiares ya estuvieran vivos o... muertos, quiza su familia era la mas preocupada, el tio Severus no aparecia por ningun lado y se habian dividido para encontrarlo vivo como esperaban que estaban, hacia rato que ya habia visto a los Malfoy acercandose a su sobrina, Nymphadora Tonks, quien habia sido asesinado por Bellatrix, su propia tia. Pero no presto atencion, siguio caminando entre toda la gente hasta que vio a Harry y a Hagrid, quien venia cargando a una persona vestida de negro, a lo lejos no distinguia de si era una mujer o un hombre, en ese instante todo conecto en su mente, si su tio no aparecia en Hogwarts, era porque habia muerto en alguna otra parte o estaba herido, tan pronto se dio cuenta ya habian puesto a la persona en en una camilla, asi que corrio hacia ella sin importarle quien estuviera en su camino o a quien empujara. Quizas hubo antes haber querido no hacer esto pues al ver a la persona se horrorizo de ver esa escena, ahi estaba acostado su tio Severus, con los ojos abiertos y rigido, con la respiracion acelerada y con una gran herida de costado como si hubiese sido mordido, Nagini, penso la rubia mientras caia de rodillas hacia su lado y le tomaba la mano como si intentara curarlo._

_-Avisenle a mis padres-susurro a los hombres-por favor-dijo mientras ambos avanzaban rapido a buscar a los Dominium, en ese momento los Dominium y los Malfoy avanzaron hasta la chica mientras entre el tio y la sobrina se susurraban algo mientras ella sonreia melancolicamente y asentia con los ojos bañados en lagrimas.  
_

_-Severus-susurro Adilen, su madre- necesitas sanar, estas muy herido  
_

_-Adi- un susurro delicado salio de Severus- mi tiempo acabo aqui, ya no me necesitan  
_

_-Severus, no digas eso-dijo Narcissa preocupada- tu vas a estar bien  
_

_-Narcissa, yo cumpli mi mision aqui-dijo serio- los chicos son jovenes de bien, ahora que saben tomar decisiones  
_

_Todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Dapnhe y Darien se abrazaban, Orion se arrodillo al lado de Adilen y Lucius paso un brazo por la cintura de Narcissa y Draco abrazo a Bloom, estaban tristes por todo._

_-Tio Severus-dijo Bloom- estaras bien, te lo prometo, no... moriras_

_-Bloom, es demasiado tarde- dijo cuando ella le tomo la mano- yo cumpli con mi promesa, protegerlos a ti y a Draco juntos a tus hermanos.  
_

_No hablo mas, se quedo en silencio con una sonrisa en la cara y de pronto cerro los ojos y su corazon dejo de latir, en ese momento las mujeres soltaron lagrimas y se acercaron a el mientras la enfermera Pomfrey se acerco con una manta negra y lo tapo y entre dos alumnos no muy heridos lo llevaban adentro de lo que quedaba del colegio._

_Nunca la familia se habia sentido asi, los patriarcas de ambas familias, comprendieron el error que habian cometido al unirse a los mortifagos mas que nunca, ver a sus familias destruidas por la muerte del ser mas querido que habian tenido, que no era o su padre o su hermano.  
_

_Bloom, era quizas junto con Draco eran los mas afectados ante la muerte de Snape, habia sido como un padre para ambos mientras que los señores Dominium se habian ido junto con los alumnos que llevaban al ex-profesor. Todo quedo en gris y negro para todos los presentes._

* * *

_Se que publicar este, despues de algunos momentos muy lindos y hermosos, fue raro, pero lo tenia hace mucho tiempo y no lo habia subido, espero les guste y gracias por los comentarios me alegraron el dia para seguir con mi interminable tarea, en cuanto al capitulo anterior,hare un mejor final en mis tiempos libres (lo hice a la carrera y no me gusto mucho) y creo que mi preparatoria sigue en huelga por lo que tendre tiempo libre. Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran el dia y me llenan de felicidad ( no suena repetitivo) y sorpresa, tengo dos oneshot que estoy tratando de escribir, solo les doy la pista de las canciones en que me inspire: son de Taylor Swift, Mine y Two is Better Than One. Espero adivinen quien los va a narrar! Envienme comentarios con la respuesta y hare un oneshot a su honor con la cancion que ella o el quiera, Bye a terminar tarea  
_


	7. Encuentro

**Encuentro**

_Vivir con los Malfoy nunca habia sido tan extenuante, pero ahora lo era mas d__ebido a que estaban en la mira de la prensa por el asunto de que Lucius habia terminado en Azkaban por estar en la batalla del ministerio y la noticia que habia corrido como polvora en el mundo magico: "El que no debe ser nombrado ha regresado". Pero lo habia sido peor: la mansion Malfoy habia se habia convertido en el cuartel general de los mortifagos, y cuando regreso ahi despues de estar en casa de su tio Severus, casi no salia de su habitacion, mas que para bajar a comer, e intentaba evitar encontrarse con los mortifagos que ocasionalmente se paseaban por la casa, en una ocasion cuando iba a su habitacion despues de terminar de cenar se habia encontrado con el troglodita licantropo de Fenrir Greyback, tan apestoso como siempre y le dirigio una mirada que la puso nerviosa, por suerte Draco la habia encontrado y el licantropo se alejo de ella._**  
**

_Pero lo peor de ese verano para ella misma fue ver como a su mejor amigo le tatuaban la marca tenebrosa, en si para que fuera el sucesor de su padre en cuanto a su rango de de mortifago, ante el fracaso de Lucius y como un castigo ante la familia, tiempo despues ella se fue a casa de su tio Severus y un dia recibieron la visita de Narcissa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange, hablaron durante un rato para despues que su tio y su tutora legal hicieran un Juramento Inquebrantable con la mortifaga de testigo y despues su tutora habia hablado con ella para preguntarle si Draco le habia dicho algo sobre lo encomendado por el Lord Oscuro pero ella habia respondido sobre que se habia escrito con el rubio pero no le habia comentado ni pedido nada, pero le prometio que haria todo por ayudarle en lo que sea que estuviera planeando. Lo habia dicho intentado tranquilizar mas a Narcissa que a si misma , sabia que eso podria ser imposible antes de que lo lograse._

_Recordando todo esto, la rubia estaba en un vagon vacio en el Expreso de Hogwarts, intentaba idear un plan para que el slytherin lograra que aceptase su ayuda, aun sabiendo lo terco y orgulloso que era el, vaya si lo conocio desde algunos años, tan concentrada estaba pensando que no se percato de que alguien abria la puerta y la cerraba mientras se sentaba frente a ella, era un joven alto, de tez palida y unos ojos verdes cubiertos por unas gafas, la slytherin alzo la cabeza y fijo su mirada azul grisacea, ambos se estaban viendo a la cara._

_-Disculpa si te interrumpi- murmuro el joven sonrojado levemente  
_

_-No te preocupes- sonrio timidamente la chica- soy Bloom Dominium  
_

_-Harry Potter- sonrio- estoy en gryffindor y en que casa estas- vio el color plateado de su cinta  
_

_-Amm, pertenezco a slytherin- murmuro- al igual que mis padres y tutores, estoy en quinto año  
_

_Ambos se sumieron en un silencio y despues de unos minutos la slytherin vio su reloj y tomo la jaula con su lechuza y su bolso, pero antes de irse hablo:  
_

_-Un gusto conocerte, Harry- murmuro y se marcho con pasos elegantes y finos  
_

_Bloom camino rumbo al vagon donde la mayoria de los slytherin se encontraba y se acerco a la mesa donde estaba Draco, Blaise y Pansy y tomo asiento al lado del rubio en silencio  
_

_-Hey Bloom, donde estabas- pregunto Blaise  
_

_-Por ahi, paseando e intentando quitarme lo aburrido- murmuro sin emocion_

_-Bueno dejando ese tema a un lado- murmuro Pansy haciendo que la rubia frunciera el ceño al ignorarla- que flojera da volver el siguiente año...  
_

_-Ustedes volveran, yo no-murmuro Draco cortandola y haciendo que Bloom se sorprendiera  
_

_-Pero, porque- pregunto la morena haciendo un puchero al rubio mientras Blaise y Bloom rodaban los ojos  
_

_-No lo necesitare-contesto secamente haciendo enojar a Pansy y haciendo que los otros dos slytherin se aguantaran la risa  
_

_-Entonces, Bloom tu no volveras el año siguiente- pregunto el moreno haciendo reaccionar a la rubia_

_-Por que preguntas eso- pronuncio ella confundida  
_

_-Mira, tus tutores legales son los padres de Draco- dijo viendo a los rubios- por lo tanto si el no vuelve puede que tu tampoco_

_-Realmente no lo se- murmuro- no estuve todo el verano en Malfoy Manor, visite a mi tio y estuve un tiempo con el  
_

_-Visitaste a tu tio- dijo Pansy molestandola- por lo menos alguien te quiere  
_

_-Pansy, dejala en paz-dijo Draco molesto con la morena al ver lo que casi habia logrado y casi nadie hacia: hacerla llorar por el tema de sus padres_

_La morena iba a replicar cuando al detenerse el expreso de la nada un humo negro inundo el vagon, abrieron la compuerta y el humo salio dejando a todos atonitos y empezaron a salir, mientras que el cuarteto se quedo al final, avanzaron pero Pansy le hablo a Draco  
_

_-No vas-pregunto viendo que se habia quedado parado  
_

_-Ahora los alcanzo-dijo sin voltearse  
_

_El trio avanzo pero Bloom se quedo atras y al salir alcanzo a oir que el rubio pronunciaba "Petrificus Totalus" seguido de un sordo golpe y luego vio salir al rubio y este le pregunto  
_

_-Nos vamos-pregunto mientras ella asentia  
_

_Ambos caminaron hasta donde los revisaron, por suerte fue el tio de la rubia, avanzaron y dejaron sus cosas en el pasillo y se fueron a sentar en la mesa de las serpientes. Bloom vio llegar al moreno con el que habia platicado en el vagon y traia restos de sangre en el rostro, institivamente regreso a ver a su mejor amigo mientras este tenia una sonrisa arrogante frente a la mesa de los leones, decidio dejar el tema y luego preguntarle, tomo un bocado de su cena y empezo a comer mientras sentia varias miradas sobre ella, la de Draco que estaba frente a ella, la de su tio Severus desde la mesa de los profesores, los de Potter y Eracklyon y la mirada enojada de Pansy.  
_


	8. Corazon Roto

**Corazon Roto  
**

_Nunca debes pelearte con alguien cuando este muy molesto, no importa la situacion , podrias decir cosas incorrectas o malas que se den a malinterpretaciones. Esto vivio la hija menor de los slytherin, que siendo calmada y tranquila, no pudo discutir con su mejor amigo y dijo cosas que nuca habia deseado decir, esto empezo durante una salida a Hogsmeade, claro que el rubio se habia ido a pasear con una slytherin por alguna parte del castillo y no se habia presentado a la cena, y cuando regresaban a la sala comun por poco y eran descubiertos por un prefecto que rondaba, Bloom se habia molestado porque Draco hacia parecer que su responsabilidad era en ayudarle en todo para que no lo descubrieran cuando salia o hacia alguna maldad o broma a cualquiera de Potter, Weasley o Granger. Habian reñido por un par de dias y se habian dejado de hablar, cosa que a Blaise le preocupaba, a Pansy le alegraba en cierta forma porque pensaba que asi ambos se alejarian y Draco le prestaria mas atencion a ella, a Theo no le importaba mientras que Crabbe y Goyle estaban de parte de la rubia y estaban pegados a ella todo el dia como lapa.  
_

_Antes Draco iba por ella al terminar las clases e ir a almorzar pero al estar molestos, toda esta semana se habia ido con Blaise al comedor, para evitar a Crabbe y a Goyle. Incluso se llegaba a encerrar en su habitacion o en la biblioteca pero evitaba encontrarse con cualquier personas y desatar su mal humor que llevaba acarreando desde hace dias. Unos dias despues, al salir tarde de una clase de pociones con su tio Snape, se encontro al rubio esperandola afuera del salon recargado en una pared.  
_

_-Que haces aqui-pregunto secamente Bloom  
_

_-Necesito hablar contigo- contesto el rubio- porque diablos estas tan molesta  
_

_-Eso a ti no te interesa, soy solamente tu escudo ante la gente pero ya no te ayudare en nada- dijo la chica- estoy cansada de que me uses solamente como un objeto que esta siempre ahi y siempre puedes contar con el, soy tu mejor amiga mas no un objeto de coleccion  
_

_-Realmente eso es lo que te molesta o que- ataco el slytherin- o acaso son celos  
_

_-Y si lo estuviera que- mumuro molesta- no tiene porque importarte- dijo antes de empezar a alejarse de el  
_

_-Vaya, jamas pense verte celosa- dijo tomandola de la muñeca y jalandola hacia el  
_

_-Dejame en paz, Draco-dijo Bloom iracunda- y si estoy celosa mas bien dicho estoy enamorada de ti  
_

_La chica dijo y vio como su amigo se quedaba en shock , y al darse cuenta de lo que habia pronunciado salio corriendo de ahi dejandolo atras, desde ese momento despues asisitio a sus clases sola y evitando a sus amigos, ciertamente habia cometido el error de reverlarle todo a su mejor amigo, lo conocia desde su infancia y revelarle lo que sentia por el no debia haber sucecido. Al terminar las clases fue directo a su habitacion a darse una ducha y cambiarse el uniforme por una ropa mas comoda, unos jeans negros con una blusa verde y un sueter gris con unas ballerinas del mismo color y se dispuso a hacer los deberes antes de la cena, cuando los acabo se acomodo los rizos rubios para recogerlos en una coleta alta y empezo a leer un libro de pociones y otras cosas hasta que Blaise le llamo para ir a cenar.  
_

_-Bloom estas ahi-murmuro el moreno al otro lado de la puerta  
_

_-Si pasa-dijo distraidamente la chica  
_

_-Estas bien, no te vi en el almuerzo-comento preocupado  
_

_-No tenia apetito-lo corto  
_

_-Bueno, vamos a cenar- dijo Blaise no muy convencido- vienes  
_

_-Si... claro- dijo Bloom levantandose y acomodandose el sueter  
_

_Ambos caminaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de slytherin, llegaron al lado de Draco y Blaise sento a la derecha del rubio y Bloom al lado del moreno ignorando cualquier mirada o asunto con su mirada perdida en su cena y siguio comiendo como si estuviese sola. Despues de unos momentos una chica pelinegra de su misma casa llego a la mesa y luego de sentarse al lado del rubio lo beso como si estuvieran solos, eso partio el corazon de la pequeña Dominium, intentando ignorarlo y se centro en terminar su cena y no en llorar o soltar alguna lagrima. Una vez que ya termino se retiro del comedor sin pronunciar alguna palabra, en eso una sola lagrima rodo por su mejilla y ella la seco rapidamente, gesto que no paso desapercibida para el slytherin y se sintio culpable. Ella se dirigio a la salida y al salir se recargo con una pared y dejo que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas aun cuando ella deseaba evitarlo y por lo tanto no noto cuando un gryffinfor de cabellos rubios dorados salio por la puerta y se dirigio a ella.  
_

_-Vaya, con que aqui esta la princesita sufriendo por el que dice quererla de verdad- dijo burlon Skyler, su ex-novio  
_

_-Te puedes callar por una vez en tu vida- murmuro la chica molesta  
_

_-Que ironia de la vida, terminamos porque tu te enamoraste de tu "mejor amigo" - rio el rubio-y el esta saliendo con otra chica  
_

_-A ti no te interesa en nada mi vida- corto la chica enojada  
_

_-Claro que no, pero te estoy haciendo ver que cometiste un error- ataco el chico y se acerco mas a ella  
_

_-Claro que cometi un error- dijo seria- pero fue salir contigo y conocerte, de eso si que me arrepiento  
_

_-Pues si no te importa, te invito a salir a Hogsmeade- ofrecio Sky-para que veas que yo si siento algo por ti  
_

_-Yo no iria contigo a ninguna parte- murmuro yendose en direccion a las mazmorras- no soy tan tonta-salio de ahi sin saber que un ojigirs la veia desde lejos- y no me interesa estar con un gryffindor, penso mientras seguia avanzando.  
_

_El mes que faltaba para navidad, paso volando y fue muy eterno para ambos slytherin, Bloom tenia los ojos apagados y muy serios, casi no solia reir y tuvo sonrisas fingidas la mayoria del tiempo, pero Draco estaba comportandose casi igual aunque si le dolia el distanciamiento con su amiga y cuando queria hablar con ella, la chica se iba a su habitacion o a la biblioteca, a cualquier lugar donde no estuviera el primogenito de los Malfoy. Pero la slytherin no podria pasar la Navidad con su tio Snape ni sus padres por lo que tendria que pasarla en la mansion Malfoy, ella estaba quizas muy avergonzada y molesta como para siquiera dirigirle una mirada, ese dia volvian a la mansion para pasar las vacaciones de navidad e iban acompañados de Pansy y Blaise, quienes estarian unos dias con ellos. Al llegar a la mansion, ellos se encontraron con Narcissa quien los recibio, Bloom se retiro a su habitacion, no sin antes excusarse porque estaba muy cansada, se dio una ducha y se puso un vestido hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas de color verde oscuro con unas ballerinas del mismo color que el vestido, se solto el cabello y uso una pocion alisadora, haciendo que su cabello quedara totalmente lacio y su flequillo tapara su frente, se puso algo de rimel y bajo al jardin saliendo por la puerta de cristal que habia ahi, y dio vueltas viendo los rosales que estaban prolijamente cuidados por Narcissa, recordando como cuando eran niños solia correr acompañada de sus hermanos y Draco bajo la atenta mirada de sus madres, tambien cada vez que solia pasar esa misma temporada en ese lugar sin la compañia de sus padres, cuando se desaparecian por mas de un año y solo le mandaban sus regalos y nunca los podia ver. Su vida no era perfecta como muchos suponian, habia oido como la criticaban algunas slytherin por no ser como ellas y comportarse normalmente, aunque para ellas ser normal era ser despectivo y egoista o interesado. Llego a un pabellon que estaba en el medio del jardin y se sento en unas de las bancas que habia ahi y abrio el libro que llevaba, era uno muggle, su tio Snape se lo habia dado al inicio del curso cuando habian ido al mundo muggle y amaba leerlo, Orgullo y Prejuicio, se adentro en su lectura y no se dio cuenta de que un par de chicos la observaba a lo lejos, ocultos tras un espeso arbusto:  
_

_-Sigo pensando como arreglaras esto- mumuro un moreno curioso- es obvio que esta lastimada  
_

_-Blaise, si no me lo dices, no me doy cuenta- comento el rubio sarcastico  
_

_-Perdon, pero realmente si no sientes lo mismo por ella deberias decirselo- dijo Blaise- Draco, ella entendera, quizas le duela porque se hizo ilusiones pero sera mejor y tal vez le de otra oportunidad a Eracklyon  
_

_-Tu que sabes sobre mis sentimientos!- rugio Draco molesto- ella no seria capaz de hacer tal cosa  
_

_-Entonces, esto quiere decir que sientes algo por Bloom- comento Blaise burlon ante la mirada fria de Malfoy  
_

_-Callate Zabini- murmuro molesto el rubio- ademas que no me pudo quitar a Pansy de encima  
_

_-Oye hablando de ella-dijo Blaise- donde esta  
_

_-No lo se - dijo Draco -y no me importa si ya se fue de aqui  
_

_En eso, ambos chicos no se dieron cuenta de que atras habia una chica caminando hacia ellos con el cabello negro y la piel palida y ojos color verde.  
_

_-Hola chicos- dijo llegando desde atras logrando que el moreno soltara un grito agudo y aturdiera al rubio- que hacen- enrosco los brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.  
_

_Bloom le alerto el grito y se asomo a traves y vio a los tres slytherin y con sus sentimientos contradictorios , tomo su libro y camino en direccion a la mansion, vio a Narcissa y a un elfo colocando tazas en una mesa al aire libre y se acerco a la mesa y con un asentimiento de cabeza se sento a tomar el te, ambas disfrutaban el te en silencio y permanecian en silencio hasta que la señora Malfoy hablo:  
_

_-Bloom, como ha estado tu año en Hogwarts- pregunto educadamente Narcissa  
_

_-Lo normal, Potter llamando la atencion y ahora que Umbridge esta en el colegio es mas aburrido- contesto Bloom sin ninguna expresion en el rostro  
_

_-Dolores Umbridge, del ministerio- se sorprendio la mayor  
_

_-Si, prefiero a mi tio Severus enseñando Defensa Contras Las Artes Oscuras- opino- el siquiera nos dejaria hacer hechizos, el ministerio cree que no es necesario enseñarnos la practica.  
_

_-Se lo comentare a Lucius, ningun slytherin se puede quedar sin esto- hablo Narcissa - es necesario que se cambie esa idea  
_

_Bloom solo quedo en silencio y le dio un sorbo a su te mientras asentia ante lo opinado por Narcissa, hablaron de temas sin importancia hasta que el grupo de slytherin que estaba en el jardin aparecio con un serio Draco por delante, seguido de una Pansy bastante molesta y un Blaise asustado y mas alejado de los dos primero. La morena se retiro a su habitacion, y los dos slytherin se sentaron, Draco entre su madre y Bloom mientras Blaise se colocaba frente a el._

_-Pasa algo grave con la señorita Parkinson- pregunto Narcissa  
_

_-Se molesto con Draco, por algo que le dijo- comento Blaise serio  
_

_-Draco, debes ser cordial con los invitados-dijo su madre seria  
_

_-Madre, Pansy me atosiga todo el tiempo- contesto el rubio secamente  
_

_-Debes aclararle todo lo que sientes por ella- pronuncio su madre pensando exactamente en cada palabra  
_

_Eso dio en el clavo a Bloom que recordo lo sucedido con Draco y se levanto, tomo su libro y se retiro a su habitacion sin decir ni una sola palabra y dejando sorprendida a Narcissa y a los dos jovenes, Bloom nunca se habia retirado asi, sus niveles de modales eran impecables, eso les indicaba que algo le habia molestado_

_-Oigan, alguien me puede decir que le pasa a Bloom- pregunto Narcissa  
_

_-Yo me retiro- dijo Blaise- los dejo hablar en privado- se retiro a su habitacion  
_

_-Draco Abraxas Malfoy- dijo lentamente- que le hiciste a Bloom  
_

_-Madre, no le hice nada- vio la mirada de su mama- tuvimos una pequeña pelea, despues de eso me confeso lo que sentia por mi y no he sabido responderle- termino en un tono bajo  
_

_Narcissa se quedo en silencio ante lo que le habia contado su hijo, ella siempre supo que era tiempo que la hija de Adilen explotara, ella lo amaba desde hace tiempo y eso era muy notorio pero su hijo no mostraba muchas señales a pesar de ser unidos. Mientras que en su habitacion una rubia se debatia entre si ir o no con las winx, la habian invitado a dar un paseo por Hogsmeade, que la estarian esperando cerca de Cabeza de Puerco, al final decidio aceptar y con un movimiento de varita transformo su ropa en unos jeans ajustados de color negro, una blusa de manga larga color plata con una chaqueta de cuero negra, busco unas botines con un poco de tacon en color negro, volvio sus cabellos lisos a su forma original, un poco ondulado, tomo su bolso, su varita negra con cristales y tras cerrar la puerta de su alcoba bajo al salon y se adentro en la chimenea, no sin antes ser vista por Blaise que oyo perfectamente cuando decia "Hogsmeade, cabeza de Puerco" , tras esto desaparecio.  
_

_-Draco, ve y dile a Bloom lo que sientes-dijo Narcissa- ella te quiere  
_

_-La ire a buscar-murmuro levantandose y fue directo a su habitacion, toco y al ver que nadie respondia ni abria entro en ella para ver que no habia nadie, solo una nota que decia: "Ire a Hogsmeade". De repente recordo lo sucedido el dia en que la rubia le habia dicho lo que sentia, Eracklyon la habia invitado a salir pero ella le habia dicho que no. Guardo la nota con furia en su bolsillo y al pasar rapidamente por su habitacion y coger su abrigo salio corriendo escaleras abajo ignorando a Pansy que le habia hablado estando arriba, se metio a la chimenea y pronuncio Hogsmeade, Cabeza De Puerco y desaparecio entre las llamas verdes. _

_Una vez en Hogsmeade, empezo a buscar una cabeza rubia platinada, algo no muy dificil pero ese dia habian demasiadas personas caminando y le costaba trabajo ver, siguio caminando y vio al grupo de "amigos" de gryffindor de Bloom sentados en unas bancas y ahi estaba Eracklyon pero no estaba su mejor amiga, siguio avanzando hasta que vio a una rubia sentada en una banca y vio como tenia la pulsera que el le habia regalado en su ultimo cumpleaños, de plata con esmeraldas a juego con un colgante de plata con una solitaria esmeralda y vio al gryffindor acercarse a la rubia que lo vio bastante molesta y decidio acercarse  
_

_-Eracklyon, porque molestas a mi novia- dijo el rubio acercandose a la rubia y pegandola a el aprovechando que estaba en shock  
_

_-Que yo sepa Bloom no es tu novia, Malfoy- murmuro serio  
_

_-Bloom no necesita avisarte de su vida privada- contesto Malfoy- ahora si nos permites, nos tenemos que ir  
_

_Draco paso su brazo por la cintura de la rubia y la hizo caminar hasta entrar a un callejon donde la rubia pudo reaccionar y no de la mejor manera  
_

_-Que crees que haces- dijo Bloom molesta  
_

_-No es obvio-pregunto Draco  
_

_-Draco, lo unico que haces es molestarme y terminar de romperme el corazon-murmuro- no puedes jugar asi con mis sentimientos- empezo a caminar a alejarse pero Draco la agarro de la muñeca y la giro a el estampandole un beso  
_

_-Realmente crees que no siento nada por ti-murmuro cortando el beso- me cuesta trabajo decir mis sentimientos y lo sabes  
_

_-No se si creerte-dijo la chica y despues lo beso otra vez y estaban abrazados-entonces estamos saliendo  
_

_-Oficialmente si-murmuro el chico y la beso de nuevo, su corazon se sentia mejor  
_

_Pero lo que no sabian es que el gryffindor los seguia observando bastante celoso de el no ser la pareja de Bloom  
_


	9. Batalla

_Batalla_

_El dia en que todo se resolveria por fin habia llegado, lo supieron en cuanto Harry Potter aparecio y el profesor Snape habia huido con Lord Voldemort al igual que los hermanos Carrow, y ambos estaban ocultos al ver todo el movimiento de los profesores y estudiantes habian colocado las defensas del castillo, por lo tanto Draco la habia arrastrado junto a el para esconderse. Se habian mantenido lejos hasta que vieron al trio dorado entrar a la sala de los menesteres y la habia dejado con Blaise mientras Draco, Crabbe y Goyle entraban detras de los gryffindors, Blaise se la habia llevado para alejarla de ahi y evitar que entrara detras del rubio.  
_

_-Blaise, sueltame- grito la rubia forcejeando  
_

_-TU te quedas aqui- dijo seriamente- no entraras ahi  
_

_-Tengo que detener esto-rugio Bloom- tengo que salvar a Draco  
_

_-Bloom, estara bien- contesto antes de que sonara como una explosion y el aire se volvio mas caliente  
_

_Ambos chicos corrieron y vieron a Crabbe y a Draco sentados en el piso con la cara llena de ollin y un poco mas alejados de ellos estaban el trio dorado, igual y entre ellos unas escobas viejas. La rubia se acerco al rubio y le pregunto lo que habia pasado:_

_-Draco, estas bien-susurro la rubia  
_

_-Goyle ha... muerto-murmuro Draco en respuesta y ella lo abrazo mientras lo ayudaba a pararse mientras Blaise hacia lo mismo con Crabbe  
_

_Bloom compartio una mirada con Blaise y se llevaron a ambos slytherin antes de que se diesen cuenta que el trio dorado habia salido de ahi rumbo a un lugar desconocido para el grupo de sangrepuras. Al cabo de unos pasillos se separaron en parejas al ver a un grupo de mortifagos intentandolos atacar.  
_

_"Desmaius" pronuncio la rubia acertando en un mortifago "Petrificus Totalus"  
_

_"Crucio" grito uno de los mortifagos pero antes le dio el hechizo de la rubia y fallo el objetivo  
_

_"Expelliarmus" murmuro el rubio haciendo que todos salieron expulsados y dieran contra una pared quedando inconcientes  
_

_"Bombarda Maxima" grito la rubia atrapandolos en un lugar sin salida por la explosion.  
_

_Al cabo de un rato se oyeron unos pasos en un multitud y muchas carcajadas, de inmediato todos se asomaron, eran mostifagos, y tenian a Hagrid cargando a alguien, Harry Potter, todo el mundo salio a ver y antes de salir ellos, contuvo a Draco y lo beso en los labios, este paso sus brazos por la cintura de Bloom y ella los suyos alrededor del cuello mientras profundizaban el beso, cortaron el beso y se acercaron a la multitud, alcanzando a oir "Harry Potter esta muerto". La Weasley menor solto un chillido al igual que Granger y ella solo bajo la cabeza y apreto mas la mano de Draco, despues los Malfoy les hablaron y ella solto su mano a pesar de que el rubio no queria y susurro:_

_"Adios" mientras regresaba a ocupar su lugar junto a Luna Lovegood y adoptaba una posicion seria y sostenia su varita con firmeza.  
_


	10. Avada Kedavra

**Avada Kedavra**

_Ya lo habia visto venir, muchos hubieran querido hacerse para atras pero ella ya no lo podia, estaba demasiado cansada para seguir luchando, hacia rato en el Gran Comedor habia combatido por unos momentos contra Bellatrix, hasta que la señora Weasley le dijo que ayudara a los demas, que ella se encargaria de la mortifaga demente( amo el personaje de Bellatrix, aunque tenga una "ligera obsecion" por Voldemort).  
_

_Bloom Dominium habia tomado una decision, seguiria luchando todo lo que Merlin le siguiera permitiendo, arriesgaria su vida y su sangre para un futuro mejor, incluso si en ese futuro ella ya no continuara con vida. No se arrepentia pero por primera vez ya no sentia tanto miedo como antes, seria por sus heridas o por que ya habia hecho lo suficiente. Frente a ella estaba un mortifago, Rodolphus Lestrange, el esposo de la fallecida Bellatrix.  
_

_-Bloom, nos volvemos a ver las caras-murmuro hacia la chica, viendola respirar con dificultad.  
_

_-Lestrange- pronuncio ella con frialdad, no resistiria mucho mas, estaba agotada_

_-Terminare lo que el Lord no quiso hacer- dijo el apuntando a la chica con su varita  
_

_-No si yo lo hago primero- susurro haciendose de toda la energia que aun tenia- Expelliarmus- grito gastando todas sus fuerzas y cayendo al suelo  
_

_-Avada Kedavra-pronuncio viendola fijamente  
_

_-Impedimenta- grito alguien, que Bloom no podia identificar, su cabeza estaba nublada y se desmayo  
_

_-Draco... te amo- penso antes de caer en la insconciencia  
_

_...  
_

_Mientras tanto, hacia ya un rato, el primogenito de los Malfoy habia conducido a sus padres a un lugar mas seguro, no lucharian, pero el iba a por Bloom, la iba a traer si fuera necesario con un imperio, pero salvaria a la slytherin de cualquier muerte asegurada por cualquiera de sus enemigos, desde mismos estudiantes hasta mortifagos, ella habia sido la favorita del señor Tenebroso, por tener un enfrentamiento directo con su tia Bella pero no tenia la marca, no la habia aceptado, muy valientemente, incluso lo fue mas que el mismo. Se habia despedido de sus padres, no sabia si sobreviviria, ahi la razon de su despedida, al igual que lo habia hecho Bloom, sabia que no tenia porque preocuparse, ella era una gran bruja y muy talentosa pero tenia el profundo presentimiento de que algo le pasaria. mas cuando llego al castillo muchos lo vieron pero no le hicieron caso, solo intercepto a Granger y a Weasley para preguntarles donde estaba su rubia.  
_

_-Donde esta Bloom- dijo el apresurado_

_-Quien es Bloom, Malfoy-pregunto el pelirrojo  
_

_-Ella estaba en uno de los pasillo que conlindan con el Gran Comedor- dijo la castaña, viendo como cuando termino de hablar salia corriendo sujetando su varita con firmeza.  
_

_Corrio hasta oir en uno de los pasillos una breve conversacion y como despues se lanzaban hechizos, se asomo y vio a la rubia en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente antes de desmayarse, _

_-Impedimenta- grito el rubio y alcanzo a evitar que el hechizo le diera a la slytherin_

_-Malfoy- se sorprendio el mortifago- que haces_

_-Dejala en paz- murmuro el rubio acercandose- no le hagas daño_

_-Es una traidora- dijo- se merece morir  
_

_-La tocas- gruño- y tu estaras muerto, Expelliarmus  
_

_-Que demonios...- gruño Lestrange  
_

_-Petrificus Totaus- dijo el slytherin hacia su tio  
_

_El mortifago se quedo totalmente quieto y despues unos aurores se lo llevaron, mientras el se quedaba con Bloom  
_

_-Despierta- susurro-por favor- dijo mientras ella movia sus parpados para abrir despues sus ojos  
_

_-Draco-susurro ella- que paso- se intento levantar  
_

_-No te levantes-dijo el- estas muy herida, peleaste con varios mortifagos y te hirieron, no de gravedad pero lo hicieron_

_-Y mis padres-pregunto- el tio Severus  
_

_-Deben estar en el Gran Comedor- contesto- estan bien  
_

_Ella lo abrazo y dejo caer sus lagrimas de agradecimiento, si bien nunca habia tenido tanto temor como en ese momento, mientras el rubio la sujetaba fuertemente como si no estuviese dispuesto a que la separaran de el, a ella le habia salvado de la maldicion asesina: **AVADA KEDAVRA.**  
_


	11. Arbol Genealogico

_**Arbol Genealogico**_

_Si a los seis años le obligaron a aprender el nombre y la fecha de nacimiento y muerte en algunos casos de toda su familia, apenas las recordaba, hacia mucho que no entraba en esa habitacion, la ultima vez que lo habia hecho habia sido unos dias antes de dejar esa casa y mudarse con los Malfoy, ahora lo volvia a hacer despues de 15 largos años, ese lugar le traia recuerdos con sus padres solian estar viendo a cualquier familiar y que relacion tenia directamente o indirecto con ellos. _

_Quizas algo que si le daba gracia es que se habia ido a la casa de los Malfoy y ahora regresaba como la señora Malfoy, que ironia de la vida, pero ahora su madre le habia dicho que demolerian esa casa y construirian una nueva mansion Dominium, y la rubia habia querido conservar ese tapiz de los Dominium, en el que ahora su esposo, Draco Malfoy, aparecia ligado a ella._

_Nunca lo habia observado tan especificamente y se dio cuenta de que el tapiz continuaba en otra pared y casi todos estaban destruidos como si no fueran queridos, en si luego recordo cuando habia visitado Grimauld Place, la casa de la familia Black, que en el tapiz parecia tener lo mismo, habian borrado a muggles y a mestizos, en una ocasion habia visto hacerlo a su abuelo Alexander, el padre de su padre, destruir con su mirada gelida y un movimiento de varita cada individuo desaparecia y por alguna razon nunca la dejaban cierta parte de su familia, especificamente, la de su bisabuela paterna, Elizabeth, aprovecho que nadie la miraba y la busco, ahi con su mirada calida y una sonrisa muy discreta, ella estaba ligada con una familia sangre pura, los Gaunt, eran sus primos lejanos y de ahi, ella tuvo un sobrino mestizo o muggle, Tom M. Riddle, habia escuchado ese nombre con anterioridad, pero no recordaba donde exactamente, continuo observando sin darse cuenta que un rubio entraba por la puerta que ella misma habia dejado abierta, se acerco cuidadosamente a su esposa que estaba concentrada viendo el gran tapiz de su familia politica, se coloco detras de ella y le susurro al oido:  
_

_-Que haces- dijo lentamente el asustandola  
_

_-Draco- le dijo ella volteandose- me has asustado  
_

_-Lo siento- le contesto el tomandola por la cintura mientras ella recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de el- que estabas haciendo  
_

_-Solo veia el arbol familiar-susurro- es que hay una parte de mi familia en la que hay mestizos y muggles, eran primos lejanos de mi bisabuela  
_

_-Dejame ver-alzo la vista para corroborar, habia algunos circulos negros como si estuviesen quemados o tachados.  
_

_-El que mas me intriga es el de Tom Riddle-dijo ella- que hace Voldemort en mi arbol familiar- hablo directamente  
_

_-Realmente no lo se-dijo el rubio- pero ya no importa, el daño que hizo hecho esta- termino con su cara seria_

_La rubia vio directamente a los ojos grises de su esposo y aunque por un momento sus ojos se deslizaron a su antebrazo izquierdo, lo volvio a ver al rostro y acaricio su mejilla mientras una sonrisa y un tierno sonrojo adornaban sus mejillas._

_-Creo que el embarazo hace que te sonrojes mucho-dijo el burlon rozando sus labios con los de ella- sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa para que luego lo trasladen  
_

_-Draco, espera-pronuncio-quiero hacer algo, tienes mi varita  
_

_El rubio saco la varita de su pareja la habia dejado con el en la planta baja, era larga y flexible de color negro con el nucleo de fibra de corazon de dragon y el mango tenia una serie de diamantes y se acerco a aquella fotografia y pronuncio:  
_

_"Confringo"  
_

_Dio vuelta atras y salio tomada del brazo con Draco mientras pensaba: "Tu no mereces tener ningun recuerdo doloroso". Sonrio al ver que el rubio ni se habia inmutado y cerro la puerta mientras aquel retrato se consumia en llamas para despues apagarse y terminar de una mancha color negro irreconocible. El pasado quedo atras...  
_

_"Scorpius tu por suerte no viviras todo lo que nosotros sufrimos, no lo permitire" penso la rubia colocando su mano izquierda donde figuraba su anillo de matrimonio sobre su vientre un poco crecido... "no permitire que sufras"...  
_


	12. Severus Snape

_Severus Snape  
_

_Si bien Snape podia parecer un hombre frio sin corazon ni sentimientos, para sus seres mas queridos y cercanos eso era solo una mascara que el mismo habia creado, y solo se la habia mostrado a muy pocas personas, a Lily Evans su ex-mejor amiga y amor de su vida y a Adilen Prince su prima mayor ... Aunque ahora habia otra persona a la que le podia profesar ese cariño, a su sobrina menor la pequeña Bloom Dominium, una tierna infante de rizos rubios y unos preciosos ojos azul grisaceos con una piel blanca y mejillas sonrojadas, claro que habia otra forma en la que sentia que habia conexion entre ella y la fallecida Lily Potter, en sus ojos habia un brillo especial, de astucia y valor demasiado notable aun para ser una pequeña de no mas de cinco años..._

_Odiaba ser el niñero de su sobrina y su ahijado, pero siempre lo habia sido, desde que habia entrado en esa mansion oscura, los Malfoy siempre habian considerado a los hijos de Orion y Adilen como parte de su familia, pero tenian cierta predileccion hacia la menor, por eso cuando Lucius y Narcissa junto con Adilen y Orion salian de viaje como esa noche, el tenia la responsabilidad de cuidar a los cuatro chicos, algo bastante dificil, un niño de diez años arrogante y orgulloso, una niña de ocho años que tenia las cualidades de una slytherin, llena de astucia e inteligencia, luego un pequeño rubio de ojos grises y de seis años con un ego que no tenia limites y luego una pequeña de cinco años que apenas ponia atencion a las clases de ëstatus de la sangre que Lucius se encargaba de recordarle cada vez que cometia algun error.  
_

_Apesar de eso, algo le decia que ella no seria como ellos, podria ser una slytherin pero no seria tan egoista y frivola como su hermana o tan arrogante y orgulloso como su hermano mayor o tan egocentrico como su ahijado, ella seria una slytherin unica y se encargaria de protegerla, como no lo pudo hacer con su propia amiga, Lily Potter, el señor Tenebroso no le pondria una mano encima, ni siquiera tendria la minima oportunidd de marcarla con su tenebroso sello,la misma que el, Lucius y Orion llevaban en su antebrazo izquierdo, ella seria normal, o en lo que cabe ser normal siendo un ser magico. Protegeria la unica chispa de vida que quedaba en su vida, ls mirada tan similar su antigua mejor amiga, Bloom Dominium y Lily Evans, tenian algo en comun, ese peculiar brillo de valentia a pessar de ser dos seres sumamente diferentes...  
_

_La protegeria aunque arriesgase su propia vida en el intento...  
_


	13. Embarazo

_**Embarazo**_

_Muchos que no conocian a Bloom Dominium , ahora Malfoy, pensaban que despues de casarse y tener a su primer hijo, dejaria su puesto en el ministerio, mas no fue asi, ella seguia asistiendo a su trabajo y sin importar lo que le dijeran, ella se retiraba a su casa exactamente a las tres para pasar el resto del dia con su pequeño Scorpius, la copia perfecta de su esposo amado y su mejor amigo durante casi toda su vida, un pequeño rubio de piel blanca y mejillas sonrojadas y rasgos identicos a los de su padre a esa edad pero con el color de ojos de ella, igual de enigmaticos que ella, una mezcla perfecta entre azul y gris, aun recordaba el dia de su nacimiento, habia ocurrido hace dos años un 5 de junio, el mismo dia en que cumplia Draco. El cuatro de junio habia empezado a sentir los dolores y horas despues al ser plena madrugada nacio el primogenito de los Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Dominium, como un regalo para su padre, quien no era despistado pero por todo lo ocurrido no se acordaba de su propio cumpleaños hasta que ella misma se lo dijo y se vio avergonzado ante esto..._

_Ahora dos años despues de ese maravilloso dia que no olvidaria nunca en su vida, no se habian planteado tener otro hijo mas, aunque la idea no les desagradaba, Draco queria tener a su pequeña princesita a la cual sobreproteger y consentir. De recordar todas las veces que solian estar juntos "planeando" a su princesita, como decia el, se sonrojaba y ponia nerviosa como nunca lo hacia..._

_Ahora parecia que su sueño se haria realidad, hace un par de dias que llevaba sintiendose bastante mal y estaba algo palida, mas de lo normal, bueno ella ya era bastante palida, pero esta vez era en exceso, apenas si podia concentrarse en el ministerio y asistir. Daba gracias a que Draco estaba de viajes por negocios y no volveria hasta el dia siguiente, decidio mandarle un pergamino rapido a Narcissa para que la acompañara a San Mungo pero pidiendole que pasara por Scorpius para no dejarlo solo con los elfos domesticos, les daba pena ponerlos en riesgo ya que el pequeño tenia ataques de magia involuntaria lo que demostraba que si tenia poderes magicos y aparte solia atacar a los elfos que se encargaban de la limpieza de la casa y de cuidarlo a el, solo por diversion. Tan pronto la lechuza volvio, mando una nota a San Mungo para que le dieran una cita con su ginecologo, al recibir la confirmacion y la hora, exactamente en un par de horas tendria que estar ahi. Acomodo sus papeles y los guardo en su respectivo sitio, coloco su escritorio en orden para despues ver como entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea, aparecia su suegra acompañada de su pequeño rubio, sonrio en cuanto salian juntos y como su pequeño le extendia los brazos, tomaron asiento en el sillon negro que estaba ahi, la rubia con el bebe en su regazo mientras este jugaba con sus mechones rizados y de vez en cuando con el relicario de plata que pendia del cuello._

_-Bloom, porque la urgencia-pregunto su suegra preocupada-te ves bastante palida  
_

_-Creo que estoy embarazada-susurro distraidamente sonriendo  
_

_-Que buena noticia-dijo- Draco debe saberlo de inmediato  
_

_-Espera-pronuncio ella- no estoy segura, por eso quiero que me acompañes a San Mungo a corroborarlo  
_

_-Claro-dijo emocionada- a Scorpius le encantara tener un hermano y a mi otro nieto que consentir  
_

_Ambas rieron ante el comentario de la mayor y ya pasada una hora y media tomaron la red flu para aparecerse en el tan conocido centro medico del mundo magico, muchos las reconocian y les sonreian. Minutos despues entro con su doctor y le reviso, para despues confirmarle su embarazo y felicitarla salio con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos, lo que fue la respuesta de Narcissa y se dirigieron a la mansion Malfoy, hermosa de color blanco con detalles en plata y diseños de serpiente al igual que sus patronus, inmesos jardines llenos de rosas y arboles, bastante elegante, se dirigieron hasta la sala, donde Narcissa desaparecio entre las llamas para ir a casa y dejo a su nuera jugando en el jardin con su hijo...  
_

_Mientras tanto, un rubio de ojos grises y piel palida entraba a la mansion, era una sorpresa para su esposa e hijo, asi llamo a una elfa, quien tomo su tunica y su maletin._

_-Amo-dijo- me llamaba  
_

_-Lizzy-murmuro- y mi esposa y Scorpius  
_

_-La señora esta en el jardin con el pequeño amo-dijo estremeciendose, ella habia sido victima de Scorpius en sus ataques mas de una vez  
_

_-Gracias-pronuncio-puedes retirarte- evito reirse ante el recuerdo  
_

_Cruzo la sala con ese andar tan elegante que el solo tenia y habia vuelto locas a muchas estudiantes en años pasados y con el cual habia conquistado a su ahora esposa, abrio en silencio el ventanal de cristal y pudo ver a su esposa con un vestido negro, ajustado tal vez y sus tacones al lado de la escalinata, con su cabello rubio cayendole por la espalda como cascada y como se movia al estar jugando con su pequeño y se oian sus carcajadas alegres, bajo en silencio y se acerco a la mujer, quien cuenta de su presencia no se dio hasta que su bebe empezo a gatear en su direccion, ella volteo y lo vio con una sonrisa y un extraño brillo en sus enigmaticos ojos,tomo al pequeño en brazos y se dirigio a su esposo, quien apenas los tuvo enfrente, no se tardo nada en abrazarlos y juntarlos cerca de el, si pasaba dias fuera de casa pero siempre estaba pensando en que su esposa e hijo estuvieran sanos y salvo, podria ser sobreprotector mas a ella no solia molestarle, es mas le gustaba mucho esa parte de su marido, la preocupacion por ella que se le habia quedado desde hace ya mas de ocho años, debido a los mortifagos que seguian reticentes ante la caida de su señor o el estupido mestizo manipulador como la rubia solia maldecirlo. Tomo a la rubia de la cintura y le dio un ligero y suave beso en los labios que interrumpio su hijo con una mirada molesta y haciendo reir a su madre, su padre lo tomo en brazos para despues llevar de la cintura a su mujer rumbo a la sala donde puso al pequeño en el suelo y tras aparecer unos juguetes, este se puso jugar mientras ambos estaban abrazados viendo como su pequeño se entretenia hasta caer dormido despues de haber pasado la hora de la cena.  
_

_Bloom y Draco estaban un rato despues en su habitacion, con sus pijamas puestos, ella un camison a los muslos de color negro y el un pantalon del mismo color, ella acurrucada en el pecho de el disfrutando del momento hasta que hablo.  
_

_-Draco-dijo-que pensarias de tener otro hijo  
_

_-Ya lo sabes-hablo el despues de besarla- me encantaria tener mi princesita  
_

_-Entonces creo que te alegrara la noticia-dijo ella- estoy embarazada de un mes  
_

_El rubio no se contuvo y la abrazo como si se le fuera la vida en ello y le acariciaba el vientre aun plano que albergaba a su pequeña princesita y la beso con una gran pasion, como era normal en ellos dos.  
_

_Ocho meses despues...  
_

_El dia en que Lyra Cassiopeia Malfoy llegaria al mundo habia ocurrido hace ya casi una semana, exactamente el diez de diciembre, al igual que el cumpleaños de su madre y al igual que su hermano mayor ya tenia a toda una legion de tios dispuestos a protegerla al igual que sus padres, hermano y abuelos. Al menos en la comodidad de su mansion para que pudieran visitarle sin que los tuvieran que correr como hacia una semana en San Mungo, asi que todos les llevaron directo presentes bastantes lindos y tiernos, asi como recuerdos inolvidables, como cuando por primera vez ella abrio sus ojos mostrando un hermoso color gris, identico al del rubio y sus sonrisas tiernas con las que cautivaba a cualquier persona por mas amargada e infeliz que fuese, un gran ejemplo eran sus abuelos Orion y Lucius que a pesar de ser serios, ella se habia convertido en la luz de sus ojos y en la consentida de todo mundo, claro que sin dejar de lado a Scorpius, quien ya comenzaba a andar, se escabullia a la habitacion de ella para poderla observar mientras dormia, su primera palabra habia sido "Cassi" una version mas corta del nombre de su hermana menor...  
_

_En si nada podia ser mas perfecto...  
_


	14. partida

**_Partida_**

_Realmente ya no podia resistir mas tiempo en esa casa, desde que se habia graduado de Hogwarts hace ya algunos meses seguia viviendo con la que habia sido su familia por mas de 12 años. Ahora no podia disfrutar de pasar el tiempo como lo hacia antes e incluso en la guerra se sentia un poco mas comoda. Esta vez cuando estaba en la misma habitacion se podia sentir una gran tension, esto ocurria desde hace un par de semanas, cuando habian peleado fuertemente, claro que solian pelear pero cada vez eran mas graves y fuertes, comentarios demasiados hirientes de parte de el para ella. La habian hecho llegar al limite y le habia dado una bofetada para despues salir furiosa de la habitacion del rubio rumbo a la suya mientras a gritos molestos el le seguia. Cerro la puerta y tras poner varios hechizos para bloquearla y para que no escuchar nada se recosto en su cama plateada y negra para abrazar su almohada y empezar a sollozar mientras lagrimas corrian por su rostro, sin escuchar que afuera alguien tocaba la puerta insistentemente para disculparse con ella. Habia cometido un error, la habia llamado " una estupida traidora inmadura". Alcanzo a oir como cuando habia salido de su habitacion furiosa y lagrimas empezaran a correr por su rostro, jamas le habia gustado verla llorar, preferia verla molesta a llorar. Finalmente se rindio, sabia que Bloom no abriria esa puerta hasta que ella quisiera y eso no ocurriria tan rapido como el esperaba. Se retiro a su habitacion esperando que antes de que el se tuviera que ir mañana a Italia pudiera arreglar las cosas con su novia.  
_

_Al siguiente dia las cosas seguian igual por lo que antes de irse le dejo una carta con el elfo domestico, esperando que la quisiera leer, detestaba que tuviera que pasar una semana alejada de ella y los problemas de pareja, la queria y adoraba, e incluso podria decirle que la amaba, mas sus sentimientos no sabia expresar, de ahi los ataques de celos que el solia tener por cada hombre que se le acercarse. Suspiro y se adentro en la chimenea con su equipaje y dio una ultima mirada a la sala.  
_

_Mientras tanto arriba, la rubia encerrada en su habitacion seguia seria y pensando en todo lo que habia pasado esos meses, estaba reconsiderando su decision, no sabia porque razon lo hacia pero lo hacia. Cerro los ojos mientras suspiraba y se paraba de la cama. Tomo unas maletas de color negro que tenia y metio sus pertenencias mas importantes, entre ellas sus libros, sus recuerdos de Hogwarts y regalos de su madre asi como de Narcissa y los vestidos que habia usado a lo largo de toda su vida. Llamo a su lechuza azabache y la metio en su jaula para despues retirar los hechizos que ella misma habia puesto y con magia no verbal levito sus pertenencias escaleras abajo y sin que nadie la viera, camino rumbo al garage donde estaba un auto bastante elegante de color negro y metio el equipaje en el maletero y salio de la mansion sin que nadie la viera. Dirigio una ultima mirada a la oscura casa y siguio el camino sin voltear atras aunque por sus mejillas se deslizaron un par de lagrimas como si estuviera despidiendose de ese lugar que habia sido su hogar por tantos años. Vio su muñeca ahora sin la pulsera verde y plateada que le habia dado el primogenito de los Malfoy y susurro algo:  
_

_"Adios Draco Malfoy, te querre siempre".  
_

_En el camino se veia el coche cada vez mas lejos, separando de nuevo a estos dos ex-slytherin...  
_

_**Una semana despues...**  
_

_Por primera vez en su vida, el rubio estaba ansioso de volver a casa a ver a esa chica que le robaba el sueño, de que todo volviera a ser como antes, sin peleas entre ellos cada vez que se veian.  
Sabia que estaria sola en la mansion ya que su madre estaba de visita con su tia Andromeda y por lo tanto no la veria hasta en un par de semanas y podria pasar mas tiempo con ella.  
_

_Sin importar dejar tirado en el suelo su equipaje, de algo deberian servir los elfos domesticos, subio rapidamente sin perder la elegancia hasta la habitacion de la chica, cuando giro el picaporte y la puerta se abrio y la vio totalmente vacia, como si nadie la usara. Checo el baño, el armario y cualquier parte de la casa hasta llegar a su propia habitacion, y ver un destello en la sabana de seda. Ahi estaba la pulsera que el mismo le habia regalado hace años y una nota con seis simples palabras:_

_"Adios Draco Malfoy, te querre siempre".  
_

_Se habia ido para no regresar, al menos no a esa casa, pero la habia perdido por sus celos y reproches. Se sento en la cama con una cara demasiada afligida, en la pulsera tambien estaba un colgante plateado, el mismo que le habia dado en su primer cumpleaños juntos. Suspiro fuertemente para despues recostarse en la cama con pesar y las joyas apretadas en su mano. Reconocio por primera vez en su vida se habia propasado y tento al destino, ahora estaba solo en esa gigantesca y oscura mansion, cuando la unica luz de su vida se habia esfumado por un error suyo...  
_

* * *

_Adelanto: Vacaciones de Navidad, sexto curso  
_

_En los jardines de Hogwarts estaban dos slytherins, ambos rubios pero eran una chica y un chico...  
_

_"Realmente deseas lastimar a Potter de esa manera" dijo el "tu y yo sabemos bien que lo que sientes por el no es amor" se quedo serio  
_

_"Tu no puedes intervenir en mi vida despues de que hayas decidido salir de ella por ti mismo" exclamo molesta  
_

_El rubio la ignoro y la acorralo contra un arbol para luego besar sus labios con fiereza y pasion, nublando los sentidos de ella, lentamente se separo de ella viendo como sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas al igual que sus labios y sus ojos estaban brillosos  
_

_"nunca me pense que fueras asi con el " hablo "pero veo que hasta ahora conozco la parte slytherin que tienes" se marcho de ahi dejandola totalmente confundida con lagrimas en sus mejillas...  
_

* * *

_Sorprendida la rubia vio como el slytherin se escabullia de la sala comun como si quisiera que nadie lo viese, asi que se hechizo y lo siguio hasta el septimo piso donde desaparecio tras una pared, fruncio el seño al ver que no podia entrar y penso en una forma de como entrar, entonces luego se dio cuenta de que habia una puerta y no dudo nada en entrar.  
_

_Lo que no se espero era que hubiesen tantos artefactos oscuros en esa habitacion, asi que se escondio tras una armadura que estaba cerca de la salida para poder espiar al rubio, estaba arreglando un armario evasnecente como el que habia en Borgin y Burkes, cuando habia acompañado a su, en ese entonces, aun novio en el verano. Le empezo a dar miedo por lo que con cuidado trato de salir de ahi mas tropezo con un tubo tirado e hizo algo de escandalo logrando alertar al rubio, quien directamente le apunto con la varita sin importarle nada..._

* * *

_La rubia entre lagrimas dejo al moreno mientras pensaba "perdoname no fue mi intencion". Al dia siguiente fue a la lechuceria con un pergamino entre los pliegos de su tunica, y vio a la lechuza de Harry, se acerco mas no conto con lo que haria esta. Le pico la mano haciendo que esta le sangrara, pero no se rindio._

_"Hedwig este es el ultimo favor que te pido, entregale esto a Harry y te prometo que lo dejare en paz" A regañadientes la lechuza lo acepto no sin antes volverle a picar, la ato a su pata y se marcho sin voltear a verla. Unos momentos mas tarde en el Gran Comedor, el gryffindor recibio la nota que no tenia remitente:_

_"Si dudas tienes, busca en aquel lugar que tiene todo lo que necesitas y te lo ofrece sin ninguna objecion. Ya lo has usado asi que sabras a donde buscar tus respuestas"_

_El chico miro a cualquier mesa buscando cualquier indicio de quien le hubiese mandado tal nota, con una ligera esperanza vio a la mesa de las serpientes para distinguir a su ex-novia quien estaba seria y tenia un vendaje en su mano izquierda y estaba sentada al lado de Malfoy y Zabinni con Parkinson sentados en frente, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle estaban sentados comiendo a mas no poder. Ella leia una carta con expresion fria para luego suspirar, alzo la mirada y se encontraron verde contra azul grisaceo. El rubio rapidamente llamo su atencion logrando que el contacto se rompiera, mientras este le preguntaba algo...  
_


	15. Navidad

Navidad

Pensar que hace años pasaba prácticamente sola esta época de alegría y amor, le sonaba demasiado cursi y hasta a veces se le revolvía el estomago de solo pensarlo… Pero su subconsciente le decia que ella pensaba eso porque no tenía a la persona que quería a su lado y que este podría ya haberla olvidado completamente le partía el corazón. Si bien habia tenido otras relaciones, estas no habían durado más de un mes… Por ejemplo con Viktor Krum, que su amiga Hermione Granger le habia presentado le habia agradado hasta que empezó a hablar de Quiddicht, el deporte que ella mas odiaba y detestaba, habia ido a unos partidos por pura educación pero la relación no habia prosperado y ahora solo eran amigos lejanos. También la habían involucrado con un auror que habia mentido sobre eso, pero habia sido toda una mentira que ella misma se habia encargado de aclarar y el auror no la podía ver ni siquiera a la cara después de tal acontecimiento.

Sonrió mientras veía el gigantesco pino verde oscuro que habían colocado en el salón por Navidad, los magos también la celebraban y quizás mucho mejor que los muggles, esa casa… Su propio hogar que la habia hechizado totalmente, ella podía ser una maniaca de la perfección, que si los colores de la sala combinaban entre sí, que su esposo debía llevar la mejor corbata a juego con el traje que usaba ese día, que si habia una cena todo debía estar perfecto… En pocas palabras era una perfeccionista empedernida desde que tenía memoria aunque no recordaba que fuese tan fuerte en su época de estudiante, quizás solo la habia omitido porque esos tiempos no eran llenos de paz y armonía como ella hubiese querido pero eso estaba en el pasado y ni su esposo ni ella lo podían cambiar.

La mujer sintió un escalofrío en su columna mientras su esposo le daba un beso en el cuello provocándole un sonrojo y una corriente eléctrica, él rodeo el sillón y le beso la mano tal cual perfecto caballero de la época victoriana, ella soltó una risita aguda y cerró los ojos. Su sonrisa era impecable y preciosa, algo que le encanto a su marido desde el momento en que la recupero y volvió a conquistar. Se sentó en silencio a su lado y después de varios minutos hablo:

"Feliz Navidad Bloom" dijo con una sonrisa

"Feliz Navidad Draco" fue el turno de ella de sonreír. Él entrelazo sus manos y ambos susurraron después: "Feliz Navidad Scorpius, el próximo año podrás disfrutarla en nuestros brazos"

…Tal vez ahora ya no le parecía tan cursi aquella festividad de color verde y rojo, ya que pronto podría disfrutarla con su hermoso pequeño… Ahora pensaba que esa navidad era mejor que las pasadas, que esta no era una navidad sin él…


	16. Blaise Zabinni

Blaise Zabinni

Solo había una persona en el mundo mágico y muggle que fuera capaz de sacarla de quicio y ese era Blaise Zabinni. Un slytherin del mismo curso de su novio y para terminar, era el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy. Era el perfecto slytherin, manipulador hasta las células, ambicioso sobre todo y a veces un cobarde. Podría ser una persona genial y una muy buena compañía pero a veces odiaba las tonterías y los pensamientos del moreno.

Era una mañana de sábado, una rubia estaba dormida en su habitación cuando de repente se abrió la puerta.

" Bloom!" se oyó un grito mientras la rubia se quejaba

"Blaise Zabinni, ¿Qué diablos haces en mi habitación?" preguntó la rubia en tono molesto

"Solo venia a visitarte" contestó con una sonrisa "Y a preguntarte porqué mi mejor amigo está aquí contigo"

La rubia olvidó momentáneamente su enfado para después sonrojarse violentamente, viendo como al lado de su cama, había un rubio con un traje negro arrugado y con una expresión serena en el rostro.

"Blaise, lo que sea que tu mente pervertida esté maquinando. !Solo olvidalo!" murmuró la slytherin "Sabes que Draco lo está pasando bastante mal por culpa de su padre"

"Lucius Malfoy, está arruinando la vida de su propio hijo" dijo él mientras ella solo asentía y acariciaba al cabello del rubio.

* * *

Odiaba a Blaise cuando se comportaba de esa manera tan manipuladora y molesta que hacia verlo tan patético, lo que siempre usaba para convencer a alguien, en ese caso a ella y a Draco, si bien el quidditch no era su actividad favorita no podía decir que lo detestaba. Durante mucho tiempo en su infancia había jugado con su padre y hermanos mayores ante la atenta vista de su madre y su tío Severus pero cuando fue creciendo le perdió el gusto hasta que lo considero una perdida de tiempo y se olvido de jugarlo.

Ahora en su quinto año, lo practicaba de nuevo, al inicio del año escolar Blaise había logrado convencerlos a ambos de que se postulara para el equipo de Slytherin. Draco en intento de protegerla, había intentado que Blaise desistiera y no influenciara a su novia pero por mala suerte el moreno lo había logrado y cuando la rubia había dado la prueba bastante bien, pero para la posición de buscadora, no tuvo mas elección que hacerla la nueva buscadora del equipo de las serpientes.

A la mañana del siguiente partido donde la rubia jugaría, la vió tan imponente en el sueter destinado a los miembros de Quidditch y con su rubio cabello trenzado. Aunque la mirada de ella mostraba tanto enfado como era posible, se sentó en silencio a su lado mientras el moreno que iba caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

A Blaise Zabinni le iría bastante mal ese día... Podía asegurarlo.

* * *

**Mañana, a mas tardar el lunes se publica el epilogo. Espero les guste. Nos vemos pronto.**


	17. Reencuentro

**VOLVII! Escuchen "One and Only" y "Dont You Remember" de Adele, ha sido mi inspiración para este capitulo.  
**

* * *

_Reencuentro_**  
**

_Hacia ya casi dos años que no sabia nada acerca de su mejor amiga, ni siquiera sabia si podía seguirla llamando así, lo único que sabia era que trabajaba en el ministerio de magia de Londres, en simples palabras era una aurora, algo que el antes quería ser pero las secuelas de la guerra no lo dejaron y se encargo de los negocios familiares, el tuvo que sacar solo a su familia de la oscuridad y el odio de la sociedad mágica. Otro dato que tenia era que se había vuelto bastante famosa porque se había vuelto la mejor amiga de Granger y estaba en el mismo grupo de aurores que el trío dorado. Ahora, sentía una ligera esperanza de volverla a ver, pero había invitado a Pansy Parkinson, pero le había aclarado que solo irían en plan de amigos, el ya no la quería del mismo modo que en Hogwarts.  
_

_Habia entrado con la morena deslumbrante en un vestido esmeralda ajustado hasta las rodillas , con pedrería y joyería en color plata al juego con los zapatos de tacón y maquillaje bastante sencillo para ser ella. Bastantes personas se les habían quedado viendo y tomando fotos para más de una revista y el diario "El Profeta". Vio pasar a Potter con Weasley y a la Comadreja con Granger, a Nott y a Lovegood, pero se le hizo raro que su mejor amigo no apareciese si le había confirmado que el asistiría y se sorprendería de a quien llevaría como pareja.  
_

_De pronto vio a Blaise entrar elegantemente vestido de negro con una hermosa rubia de ojos azul grisáceo y piel de porcelana, de pronto acomodo sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que era Bloom Dominium, su mejor amiga vestida de un vestido en color azul oscuro, strapple y con escote en corazón, largo hasta el suelo, donde al caminar se podía vislumbrar unos tacones color plata, en su mano llevaba una esclava de oro blanco y gargantilla y aretes a juego. Sus ojos azules estaban enmarcados por sus largas y gruesas pestañas oscuras y una sombra delicada se vislumbraba tras sus parpados y sus labios pintados de un color rojo bastante claro pero ella brillaba entre todos con su delicada apariencia...  
_

_Durante la cena, siempre la estuvo viendo aunque ella no se diese cuenta, vigilando cualquier gesto que hiciera, por mas insignificante que fuera, después de eso Pansy lo vio molesta, y lo ignoró. Empezaron a sonar las canciones y muchas parejas empezaban a dirigirse a la pista, el moreno intercambio miradas con él indicándole que invitara a la rubia a bailar mientras él invitaba a la morena, se tranquilizo y después de que la pareja se dirigiera a la pista, el se paro y caminó solo con ese andar hacia la ex-slytherin y con serenidad se acercó.  
_

_En silencio se dirigió a ella y le ofreció la mano, mientras intentaba no parecer nervioso, se tranquilizó cuando la chica colocó la palma de su mano en la de él y se encaminaron a la pista del baile. Ambos danzaron lentamente hasta que cuando casi acaba la canción murmuró:  
_

_"Te quiero en mi futuro como madre de mis hijos" la ex-slytherin se sorprendió  
_

_"Draco... yo..." la interrumpió  
_

_"Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta" terminó.  
_

_"Quién ha dicho que mi respuesta sea negativa" lo vió fijamente durante unos segundos.  
_

_Las palabras sobraban entre ellos. Acto seguido de eso:  
_

_La besó sin importarle que miles de personas lo vieran...  
_

_Y a eso ella le encantó.  
_


	18. Epílogo

**_Bueno jamás pensé que aquí se acabaría esta historia, pase meses con ella y creo que es la primera más larga que he terminado y siento que es como mi mejor pasatiempo o el mayor compromiso que he tenido. A pesar de que la preparatoria me puso muchos obstáculos, presenté un único examen final y ahora publicare el epílogo de esta maravillosa historia, esperando poder enfocarme en el resto de las historias e intentaré no escribir otra a menos de que haya terminado o avanzado considerablemente en algunas. _**

**_Bueno, espero les guste. _**

**_Soundtrack: "Oh My My My" de Taylor Swift  
_**

* * *

Epílogo:

**Recuerdos**

Al paso de los años aquella blanca y hermosa mansión seguía llenándose de cuadros, retratos, cualquier cosa que recordara a las personas que habían vivido en ella. No mas prejuicios a la sangre, habían aprendido la lección e inculcado lo correcto a la siguiente generación, tal como los primeros dueños habían querido.

Un atractivo rubio de ojos brillantes que parecía rondar los cuarenta y cinco años caminaba entre aquellos arboles cuidando de no ensuciarse con las ramas, si bien ese era su lugar favorito, con su madre habían decorado aquel lugar un par de años antes de que él cursara el primer año en Hogwarts colocando las luces entre las ramas y pequeños objetos colgantes que una amiga le había dado hace ya bastante tiempo. Siguió hasta llegar a un pequeño mausoleo formado por paredes blancas unidas por cuatro columnas de mármol y con una tela plateada y verde cayendo como un techo mientras que a la vez estaba protegido por un fuerte hechizo familiar y bastante antiguo.

Se mantuvo parado frente a la puerta mientras hablaba en voz baja:

"Mamá, Papá. Cuando estoy en cualquier parte de la mansión, puedo sentir la esencia que dejaron, sus nietos y su nuera sienten que ustedes están ahí. Me hubiese encantado que aun siguieran vivos para ver como sus nietos se comportan, como dignos Malfoy aunque claro esta que sin los prejuicios a la sangre que hacía tan años era común. He visto a Cassiopeia observando con devoción su foto de casados y cuando ustedes salen en algún tema como se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, realmente sintió su muerte. En cuanto a mi campeón, él es idéntico a ti papá en todos los aspectos, un slytherin en todo el sentido de la palabra, recuerdo con claridad todos los momentos que pasamos aquí, el nacimiento de Cassi, cuando obtuve por fin mi varita, aquel primero de septiembre de 2017, cuando mamá me amenazó que nadie más podría entrar por esa puerta más que la chica de la que llevaba enamorado por años, que no importara lo que hiciera pero nadie mas que ella podría ser mi esposa y lo logré. Gracias por todo, los quiero y siempre recordaré."

"Scorpius" una chica pelirroja se acercó entre las ramas

"Ocurre algo, Rose" preguntó mientras la pelirroja se paraba al lado y él la abrazaba por la cintura.

"Han llegado Cassiopeia con James y sus hijos, al igual que Albus con Elizabeth y los gemelos" le pelirroja ocultó el rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

"Sólo necesito un segundo" sacó su varita y apareció un gran y hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y blancas. "Vamos" le ofreció el brazo y se encaminaron a la mansión, no sin antes darle un suave beso.

"Ellos deben estar muy orgullosos de ti, como yo" la pelirroja sonrió al rubio mientras caminaban.

En la placa del mausoleo estaban grabados aquellos nombres.

"En memoria de aquellos integrantes de la familia Malfoy, la familia más fuerte y valiente del mundo mágico:

El basilisco y la princesa: Abraxas y Agnes Malfoy

El mortifago y la dama: Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy

La serpiente y la flor: Draco y Bloom Malfoy

Honrar a aquellos que dieron la vida por hacer una mejor familia para la sociedad."

Mientras la pareja caminaba ignoraban lo que al fondo aparecía: una pareja. Ella vestido de un largo vestido verde esmeralda con largos rizos rubios platinos y unos extraños ojos azul grisáceo, el hombre igualmente era rubio y estaba vestido de un traje negro bastante elegante, tenia abrazada a la rubia por la cintura y veían a la pareja alejarse. Su expresión solo podía decir algo: estaban orgullosos. Se vieron a los ojos mientras desaparecían y se oía un suave murmullo en el aire.

_"Bien hecho, estamos orgullosos de ti Scorpius y de tu hermana también."_

Al día siguiente Cassiopeia Malfoy II mientras paseaba por el jardín encontró un relicario de plata con una solitaria esmeralda que tenia un grabado por detrás:_  
_

_"Sometimes Love Is Forever"._

* * *

**He aquí el final de "Recuerdos", jamás pensé que podría terminar tan rápido, estoy un poco melancólica. Pase meses trabajando en esta historia y no sé nunca creí que me sentiría de esta forma.**

**Me despido aquí agradeciendo a todos los que me dejaron comentarios y me agregaron a sus favoritos, a los que me acompañaron en esta historia.  
**

**Hasta pronto... Bloom Malfoy Dominium Prince ( Venus.)  
**


End file.
